


claiming our love (and home)

by EllieLovesYou



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Modern AU, Multi, Not too much angst relationship wise, On the Run, That's it?, Unaccepting Parents, also there is a puppy in this fic, and, and so are Monty and Raven, bellarke are best friends, its def fluffy, like parents on all that, more outside of the relationship wise, oh!, read for the puppy, runaways - Freeform, so are linctavia, ummm...?, wooooo--hoooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieLovesYou/pseuds/EllieLovesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did we really just do that?”</p><p>It’s the first thing anyone had said anything for about three and half hours, the radio had filled the silence and no one dared to try and break the spell that had settled over them. </p><p> </p><p>Or: the fic nobody asked for with three girls on the run from unaccepting parents all while trying to figure out  where home really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	claiming our love (and home)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why i wrote this, i think i had seen a gif set on tumblr and i just started writing and it turned into this monster.  
> ugh, i hope you like it.
> 
> I know the title's cheesy but leave it be.
> 
> Leave this crack fic alone

“Did we really just do that?”

It’s the first thing anyone had said anything for about three and half hours, the radio had filled the silence and no one dared to try and break the spell that had settled over them.

Until now.

One of the girls lets out a deep breath, like she had been holding her breath for the last three hours, Clarke isn’t sure who it is because she’s driving and she feels like if she takes her eyes off the road, she’ll crash them—she needs something to focus on “yeah I guess we did” the voice is sweet as honey and it sounds thrilled and scared.

It’s Octavia.

Clarke opens her mouth to say something, anything but nothing comes out.  She just keeps her eyes on the road and tries to steady her breathing.

“Raven?”

“Yeah?” her voice isn’t so sweet, it never has been but when you compare anyone’s to Octavia’s—they’ll lose.

“You alright?”

Raven nods despite knowing that no one can see her, being she’s in the back and both Octavia and Clarke and in the front “Yeah”

Clarke’s phone buzzes for what feels like the millionth time that night and she just snaps. She slams her foot down on the break and everyone hurdles forwards.

“What the fuck?!”

She ignores Raven’s screech  and she throws the car door open, she realizes they’re in the middle of nowhere and she’s almost sure she’ll regret doing what she’s about to do.

But, at the moment, she just doesn’t care.

She grips her phone tightly and flings it into the field she had abruptly stopped next to, she feels tears pouring down her face and she can’t feel her heart. She feels like she’s going to drop dead—her heart just doesn’t feel whole.

But then Octavia and Raven are holding her and she’s not sure she wants to feel anything else _but_ this.

Whole heart or not.

 

-

 

“Raven, what are we supposed to do?” the girl doesn’t know how to respond to Octavia—she almost never does.

Clarke does, that’s how that works.

But the blonde had cried so hard and so much that she sobbed herself to exhaustion right in the middle of the road with her head in Octavia’s lap and her hands being held by Raven.

Raven, with _some_ help from Octavia, got Clarke in the back of the car and she was, currently, sleeping soundly in Octavia’s lap.

“I don’t know” that’s all she can say, she’s never been one to lie to Octavia or anyone for that matter.

That was Clarke—she fed Octavia all that shit about hope and how everything was going to be okay.

Raven didn’t.

Octavia knows that so she just goes back to petting Clarke’s fly away hairs down and whispering sweet words into her ear.

 

-

 

Her vision slowly bleeds in and all she can focus on is the headache that’s seems to be in both her temples.

She slowly sits up and she realizes her head was in someone’s lap, she looks up to see Octavia with her head thrown back, her mouth slightly open emitting soft snores, and her hands firmly holding on to Clarke’s shirt.

“Hey, sleeping beauty” she slowly turns to see Raven looking at her through the rearview mirror

“What happened?”

“You had a breakdown, we put you in the car and now we’re in Greensboro”

Clarke sighed and ran her hand through her hair; she rubbed her temples for a moment before looking to Raven who had her eyes focused solely on the road “Pull over?”

Raven nodded and brought the car to a gentle stop. Clarke slowly got out of the car and made sure to carefully lay Octavia down so she could be more comfortable. She climbed into the front and curled up into a ball.

They started driving again and a silence settled in between them, a silence they were comfortable with. Clarke knew that Raven might be a little miffed at her so she waited for Raven to speak first.

Raven didn’t speak for a long while, so long that they got out of Greensboro and were getting into Charlotte. Octavia was still snoring softly and had curled into a ball.

Clarke hummed a little—6 hours away from home.

“Are you okay?”

Clarke peeked a look over to Raven, the girl looked worn down and like she was ready to give up. Clarke wasn’t ready to see Raven give up so she sucked in a shaky breath and spoke

“Yeah”

Raven sighed “Don’t lie to me, Clarke”

She shifted in her seat “I feel _better_ ”

“That doesn’t say too much” Raven smiled softly and Clarke smiled at just seeing Raven smile.

“But it’s something”

Raven shrugs “ _Something_ , I suppose”

“I’m sorry, Rae” Clarke said softly “I shouldn’t have—“ she inhaled sharply “I shouldn’t have freaked out like that”

The brunette reached over and gripped Clarke’s hand tightly “It’s alright” she said softly “I know that this is—“ she blew out a breath “A lot”

“I just couldn’t stand hearing from them” Clarke said quietly, she stroked the other girl’s hand with her thumb—both of them found it soothing “I couldn’t stand it”

“No one blames you”

Clarke jumped a little at Octavia’s voice and she turned to see the girl stretching out, she leaned forward and put her hand on Raven and Clarke’s intertwined hands. The blonde smiled softly and lifted her other hand to properly hold Octavia’s.

“But I think we should at least call the boys”

Raven nodded at Octavia’s suggestion and Clarke paled—the boys.

 

-

 

They pulled over in some little gas station about 30 minutes outside of Charlotte when Octavia clambered out of the car and went to the restroom. Once inside she took in a deep breath and dug her phone out of her pocket, she winced to see all her unread messages and missed calls.

She took in another breath and quickly dialed a number she knew by heart, it rang for all of two seconds before a voice answered, frantic and worried “Octavia?!”

She smiled slightly “hey, Linc”

“I—“ he let out a cross of a sob and a laugh “Hey, baby girl”

Octavia let herself sit on the floor and pushed the lack of sanitation to the corner of her mind, she rested her head on her knees and let out a broken breath “hey” she said softly

“I—Where are you, O?”

“I can’t tell you that” she sniffled “You know that”

“O, are Raven and Clarke with you?” his voice was worried and she felt her heart clench “O, please, are they with you?”

Octavia nodded before sighing “Yeah” she said softly “Yeah we’re together”

“Oh thank god” he breathed out, Octavia could hear him crying and she questioned on whether or not she could do this anymore “W-Why, O?”

“Abby, my mom, she—they---“ Octavia cut herself off as memories from nearly 7 hours ago hit her and suddenly she was mad and close to sobbing all over again “they found out, Linc”

“Oh”

“Yeah”

“I—I’m sorry, O”

“It’s our own fault, we—I should’ve been more careful”

“This isn’t on you”

Octavia scoffed “You sound just like Clarke”

“She tends to be right” there was a teasing nature to his tone and Octavia felt herself becoming more and more unsure.

“yeah she does”

“C-Can I talk to her?”

Octavia looked around at her surroundings and she sighed “No”

“But—“

“I shouldn’t have called you” she wiped at her eyes with her sleeve and she picked herself off the floor “I need to go”

“Wait, O”

“No- I, bye Lincoln”

“O, I love you ,okay just be safe” it was rushed and she knows he’s worried but she can’t focus on that

“I love you too”

She hung up, wiped her eyes, and exited the restroom.

 

-

 

The sand felt good in between her toes.

That’s what Clarke really focused on—how good it felt.

They had arrived in Myrtle Beach and Octavia just couldn’t _not_ go so here they are.

Octavia was running around the beach in her shorts and bikini top screaming like a five year old as she chased the birds that rested on the beach.

Raven was a little ways behind not exactly on the beach but not too far—none of them were ever too far from each other.

Clarke was clad in only a top that barely covered her stomach and shorts that were too short for her, her face looked pale and her eyes were sad. She was sad.

But she decided that, she needed to stop dwelling on her mom, her dad, _them._

She was starting over and that—that was all she needed.

No more of her life that her left behind—no more.

So she dug her feet a little deeper into the sand before taking a breath and going after Octavia. She ran up behind the girl and grabbed her waist and flung her around in a circle causing her to squeal happily. She dropped her on the sand and Octavia wasted no time in scrambling to her feet and chasing after the laughing blonde.

She chased her all the way to where the water started to meet the sand and she grew hesitant—she was up to something. She slowed and looked at Clarke suspiciously and the girl smiled back—something Octavia had missed.

So she took a breath and started to go after her, no matter what her plan.

They both ended up in the ocean, gasping and laughing when Raven came to the shore and smiling at the scene in front of her.

Clarke looked to Raven before looking at Octavia “Let’s get her” Octavia smiled brightly and when they both went after Raven with a full force, the girl’s smile dropped and she started running shouting threats behind her.

Octavia got her first and jumped on her back making Raven stumble and releasing a noise that sounded like a squeal, she was able to get Raven on her back and straddled her waist she laughed at Raven’s pout

“You got sand in my hair” she grumbled out “And you’re all wet” and Octavia leaned down and kissed Raven’s nose

“You’ll be _just_ fine”

Clarke got to them and laughed “Little O got you down?”

Raven smirked and flipped Octavia off her making the girl get sand in her own hair before starting to chase an already running away Clarke.

What she didn’t realize was how close to the water they were.

All she does know is one minute she’s chasing Clarke and the next a little body in colliding with hers and suddenly her hair is now not only sandy but also has wet sand in it.

Clarke runs over and together they pull a struggling Raven to the ocean, to her credit though, she goes down throwing threats left and right.

Octavia’s laughing loudly and Clarke can’t breathe as they watch Raven come up for air from the waves, the two girls run into the ocean and Clarke grabs Raven’s waist

“sorry, Rae”

Raven makes an ‘hmmpf!’ sound before turning away from Clarke only to come face to face with Octavia

“Can’t exactly turn away from us both, can you?”

She turns back to Clarke only to kissed soundly on the cheek when she turns to Octavia the girl does the same, it’s a back and forth game till Clarke wraps her legs around Raven’s waist and when she turns to the blonde she plants a kiss on her lips and Octavia kisses her cheek at the same time.

“Fine” Raven mumbles into Clarke’s mouth “I forgive you” she turns to give Octavia a kiss, properly leaving a beaming Clarke to watch and—

Yeah, this felt good.

 

-

 

They all grew a little lighter after the beach, Raven thinks that’s it what’s they needed.  A little fun, a little reminder that them running—them leaving is what they needed.

Money wasn’t too much an obstacle being Clarke cleaned out her mother’s account before they left leaving them with plenty for gas and a hotel, when they stopped, which wasn’t often.

But they all wanted to settle, to build a home, something they were denied at their actual home.

So to them they were no longer running, they were just looking, wandering, _waiting_.

And Raven was more than okay with that.

 

-

 

Clarke called Bellamy when they hit Augusta. She knew her best friend deserved a call—something. He always supported her and loved her and she’s sure that this hasn’t been easy on him.

She waited till Octavia and Raven left their motel room to get something to eat before she dug out Raven’s phone and dialed a number she knew by heart.

It barely rang before he answered “Raven!”

“Sorry hun, it’s only me”

“I—Clarke?” he choked on her name and she felt tears pool in her eyes

“Hey loser”

“Clarke, where are you? Are you okay? Is Octavia okay? What about Raven?”

“Woah, woah” Clarke laughed through her tears “Calm down- I can only answer so much at one time”

“Is Octavia okay?”

She nodded “You know I would never let anything happen to her”

“I know but its just—“ he sighed “Are _you_ okay?”

“Yeah” she’s more solid than she was a few days ago “I’m—“ she laughed a watery laugh “I’m happy, Bell”

“I’m happy for you, Princess” his voice broke and she could hear him crying

“Don’t be such a baby” she said lightly and he laughed softly

“My best friend ran away with her two girlfriends, one of which is my sister, I can be a cry baby” there was no malice in his tone, only a teasing Clarke had missed.

“I’m sorry, Bell”

“When are you coming back?”

“We aren’t”

“But Clarke—“

“That place isn’t home anymore, Bellamy”

He sighed “Then what is?”

“We’re still looking”

“Call me when you find it?”

Clarke nodded and smiled “Always”

She hung up the phone after a quick ‘I love you’ when she heard the door being unlocked, she threw the phone is Raven’s bag and acted like nothing had happened.

 

-

 

“Come here, Clarke” Octavia said softly as she put her arms out, the blonde crouched and sat in between the other girl’s legs-- they were celebrating the girl’s eighteenth birthday together in Orlando.

Clarke hadn’t really remembered her birthday or really cared about it but, God, did Octavia and Raven care.

They had been sure to spoil the other girl as much as they could.

That’s how Clarke had ended up on a Florida beach in a white dress that fell to the floor (Something that Raven had dug from the deep, dark depths of Octavia’s bag), on her ass, in sand in between Octavia’s legs.

Raven had started to say something to Octavia about Clarke getting her dress dirty but Clarke shushed her and brought her down to the sand with them and pacified her with a kiss

“I’m fine, Raven” the girl grumbled but settled in between Clarke’s legs as Octavia threaded flowers that they had found earlier that day into Clarke’s hair.

The blonde relished in Octavia’s soft touch and how Raven would play with her fingers and occasionally plant a kiss on her knuckles. She was hyperaware of how if they were still in Alexandria—they wouldn’t have been able to do this.

She couldn’t have been truly happy there.

Not when this feeling, the one that blooms in her chest when Octavia kisses her or when Raven will stroke her hair as a way to calm her down, would be denied to her.

“Guys?” Clarke’s voice was airy and light and everything Raven and Octavia would ever _want_ to hear.

“Yeah?”

“I love you two, so much”

Raven turned in Clarke’s arms and leaned up and kissed the girl softly “I love you too”

Octavia gently pulled Clarke to her chest so she was leaning against her and placed a feather light kiss to Clarke’s mouth “I love you too”

They stayed like that for some time with Octavia holding Clarke’s hand with one and Raven’s hand with her other, and Raven’s hand softly stroking Octavia’s hand as well as Clarke’s arm.

No one really wanted to move.

 

-

 

They found him after three weeks of being on the road. He was dirty and limping on the side of the road but Octavia had taken to him so fast, Clarke and Raven knew there was no winning the battle of whether or not they should keep the small bulldog. He was still a puppy.

They had gotten a motel that night purely for the shower so Octavia could bathe him; Clarke bought him food and later that night when they were curled on the bed with the small dog resting on Octavia’s chest. Clarke lay in the middle that night because Raven had expressed her distaste for the animal greatly

“Are we really going to keep the damn thing?”

“Yup” Octavia said immediately “He’s my baby”

Clarke smiled at Raven’s disgusted noise; she kissed her nose “Just because you’re a cat person, Rae doesn’t mean _our_ baby shouldn’t be able to get him”

Raven sighed “Ugh, fine”

Octavia smirked  “Like Clarke _or_ you were ever going to make me put him back”

She sighed “It’s true—she’s got us wrapped around her finger”

“Whatever” Raven grumbled “What are we going to call the damn thing?”

Octavia hummed a bit “Do you think Jasper would be mad if we named the dog after him?”

Clarke laughed and ignored how she grew sad at the mention of her friend “No, I don’t think he’d mind”

“Then that’s his name” Octavia presses a kiss to his snout “Jasper Blake Griffin-Reyes”

Raven winced “Poor dog”

 

-

 

Jasper loved Raven and she wouldn’t admit it but she liked the mutt too.

 

-

 

It was officially a month and a half when Raven’s phone rang.

They never answered their phones, it was an unspoken rule amongst them but it had taken them all by shock because the calls had stopped leaking in after two weeks.

But there is was. Ringing. With Bellamy’s name glaring from her phone.

“What the hell?” Raven grumbled as she picked up her phone, she exchanged a look with Octavia and she answered it and put it on speaker.

“Hello?”

“Raven?”

“I—Why are you calling me, Bellamy?”

“This was the last number Clarke called me from”

The car came to screeching halt; everyone looked to Clarke who sat in the back with Jasper on her lap. She looked like she just got caught with her hand caught in the cookie jar.

Octavia, who had been driving, looked at Clarke “You called him?”

“I—“

“Octavia?!”

She sighed before grabbing the phone “Hey, big brother”

“O—I—W-where are you?”

“Can’t say”

“Octavia, please, mom is worried”

“Mom hates me” Octavia spit out and everybody winced.

“No she doesn’t, s-she just made a mistake”

“I’m done with her, Bellamy”

Before anyone could say anything else Clarke jumped forward and grabbed the phone, she jumped out of the car “Bellamy you can’t call here, anymore” she spit out

“Clarke, I’m desperate”

“Nothing you say can make us go back”

“Clarke…”

“No!” she yelled out, she turned around and locked eyes with Raven and she knew the girl was more than miffed with her “We can’t go back”

“Clarke, it’s your dad”

The blonde fell to the asphalt.

 

-

 

Her dad was in an accident. He was alive but barely and he wanted to see Clarke but being she was Pasadena—everyone knew that wasn’t going to happen.

She spoke to her dad on the phone and as soon as he brought up the girls and coming back home she said ‘I love you’ then hung up.

She wasn’t going back.

“Clarke, we _can_ go back” Octavia said softly “It’s not too late”

She shook her head “Yes it is” she brought her knees to her chest and casted her look anywhere but Octavia “If something happens then I won’t make it and if nothing happens then they’ll make you stay”

“Clarke…”

“No, Tavia” the blonde looked to her girlfriend “You’re still seventeen, O—they can’t force me and Raven to stay but they can make you stay”

Octavia sighed “Clarke, he’s your dad”

“I know”

“Clarke you need to go” they all looked up to see Raven, she looked like she wanted to be mad but she just couldn’t “If anything happens to him, you’ll never forgive yourself for missing it”

The blonde immediately understood what she meant and she shook her head “I won’t leave you”

Raven sat on the bed that both her girlfriends were on and gripped Clarke’s hand “You’ll come back, if you leave then you can go and make peace with your parents and me and O can stay here and find an apartment that will take the damn dog” a weak smile rested on her face as she tried to make the air a little more light

“I don’t want to leave you”

Raven let go of Clarke’s hand and wiped the tears that were falling down her face “You’re not going forever, just for a little while”

Clarke looked over at Octavia and felt her heart break “O?”

“You need to go, baby” her voice cracked and she tried to regain her composure “He’s your dad and you love him no matter how much he messed up”

Clarke took in a deep gulp of air and tried to calm her racing heartbeat, she looked in between the two of the girls who held her heard and released her breath

“Okay”

 

-

 

Clarke left them everything, she only took a bag filled with clothing and enough for a plane ticket to go from Pasadena to Alexandria, and the rest of the money that Clarke had taken was left in Raven and Octavia’s care.

“I love you” she murmured as she kissed each of them on the lips

“Clarke you have to go” Raven said softly and firmly “You’ll miss your flight”

She shook her head; she looked to Octavia whose eyes were shiny with tears. She cupped the girl’s face “I will be back” she said firmly as she looked into Octavia’s eyes “Okay?”

“O-Okay”

Clarke pressed a light kiss and smiled “Take care of Jasper, okay? Don’t let him bother Raven too much and don’t let her try to ‘accidently’ lose him again”

Raven scoffed from the side of them “It was an accident!”

The blonde heard her flight being called and she sighed, she moved and kissed the corner of Raven’s mouth “Take care of our babies”

With a nod of her head Clarke was turning away from them and 2 minutes later, she was flying away from them.

 

-

 

Going home without their blonde girlfriend was something neither of them were used to. The car ride was silent without Clarke baby talking to Jasper or turning the radio on while both she and Octavia tried to get Raven to sing along or her babbling on and on about how they can’t live in the car and motels forever—it was just quieter.

Jasper was curled up on Octavia’s lap and she couldn’t help how she felt her heart clench every time she thought of Clarke leaving because then her mind went to Clarke not coming back.

“Stop”

Octavia’s thoughts were broken by the firm words spit by Raven; she looked over to her curiosity written all over her face with a scrunched brow “What?”

“She’s coming back”

“I never—“

“I know you, O. I know you’re scared that she won’t come back and that we won’t see her anymore but we can’t think like that”

“I just” Octavia sighed “I don’t want to lose her”

“We won’t”

Octavia looked at Raven, she let her hand stop petting Jasper and she gripped Raven’s hand “When did you become Miss hopeful?” her tone was teasing and she was smiling softly

Raven squeezed Octavia’s hand “Clarke needs one of us to be”

 

-

 

Arriving home is weird.

Not having Raven or Octavia with her is weirder.

The plane lands and she doesn’t leave till the stewardess comes over and asks her to leave the plane—s he’s not sure she can.

But she forces a nod, grabs her bag and exits the plane. She finds her way to the actual airport and looks around the crowded area— _home_.

The blonde won’t lie, she had missed the place she was raised but she missed something else a little more than the actual place. She looks around and all of the sudden she hears a shrill “Clarke!” her head spins around till she sees Bellamy hurdling at her full force.

Suddenly she’s off the ground, her legs are wrapped around him and his arms are coiled tightly around her. His head is buried in her neck and she has her nose pressed to his hair, she can feel tears soaking through her tee and she doesn’t ever know she’s crying till she’s whimpering.

Someone is pawing at her waist and Bellamy is cursing at someone and then she’s being dropped only for a pair of thin arms to be wrapped around her—Jasper.

She lets out a little sigh and opens her eyes, she sees Monty standing looking at her like a lost child just found his mother. She opens one of her arms and he quickly presses himself up next to her and she’s kissing his temple.

She pulls back and Bellamy is hugging her again

“Okay, loser” she says tiredly “I get you missed me but jeez”

He smiles, it’s watery and bright and Clarke has missed him “Shut up, Princess”

She looks around “Lincoln?”

“He’s talking to Abby about talking to you” Clarke’s face darkens “Let’s not talk about her, okay?”

She nods “Okay” Monty wraps his arms around Clarke’s waist and she leans down and kisses his head “I missed you, mon”

“Me too”

“So?” they turn to Jasper “How has your traveling gone, I want to know everything!”

She laughs and she pushes her sadness of not having Octavia and Raven with her, away “We got a dog—his name is Jasper”

 

-

 

Jasper was both offended and flattered at the name of their dog and she really couldn’t wait to show everybody the pictures they had taken on Raven’s phone (something the girl let Clarke take purely so they could talk)

“And that was my birthday” Clarke explains, she’s beaming and her face looks like it’s going to be torn in two from how hard she’s smiling

“Way to look like a princess” Bellamy comments—they are on their way to Lincoln and Bellamy’s’ shared apartment where Clarke plans to stay. Jasper is driving something Bellamy only let him get away with because he wants to sit next to Clarke.

“Raven and O were spoiling me like nobody’s business”

Monty leaned over and peeked at the picture “Who did your hair?”

“Octavia. She wouldn’t stop calling me a flower princess most of the week after that”

Jasper spared a glance to the three of them in the back “How are our other girls?”

Clarke smiled sadly “Good, we all took me leaving pretty—“ she sighed “hard. But they’re the one who pushed me to come out here”

Bellamy looked down at the picture the phone was on; it was Octavia and Raven smiling brightly at the camera with Jasper snuggled in Octavia’s arms “She’s okay, right?”

Clarke nods “She misses you and wants to see you but she doesn’t want to come back”

“Why can’t you tell us where you are?” Jasper asks and he looks tired almost immediately

“Just a little longer” Monty says before Clarke can answer “You’re waiting for Octavia’s birthday, right?”

“Yeah, just a few more weeks”

Bellamy sighs and pulls Clarke against him, she leans against him and he kissed the crown on her head “We miss you”

“We miss you, too”

 

-

 

Raven is sleeping; quite peacefully she wants to add, when Octavia is practically screaming at her “Raven!” she shoots up rolls right out of bed

She hits the floor with a loud thump and groan; she sits up rubbing her side and tries to not glare at Octavia “What?”

“Clarke is calling”

Raven feels any sleepiness leave her and she’s scrambling to get back on the bed as Octavia answers “Clarke?”

“ _Hey baby_ ” Octavia nearly cries in relief and Raven can’t stop smiling, she’s on speaker and Jasper jumps on the bed and is barking enthusiastically “ _Jasper!_ ” Clarke says and Raven can practically see her crying “ _Oh my baby—I miss you_ ”

“I believe you called for us” Raven says “Or we can leave you alone with Jasp”

“Oh shush” Octavia scolds her “Jasper has missed her just as much as we do”

“ _No, she’s right, O_ ” there’s shuffling on Clarke’s side “ _Okay so how are my other babies doing?_ ”

“I miss you” Octavia is quick to whine out “And Raven won’t admit it to you but she cried for 10 minutes”

Clarke smiled sadly “ _Awh my Rae_ ”

Raven frowned “whatever”

“I—“ Octavia huffs “How’s everyone doing there?”

“ _They miss us_ ” Clarke sighs “ _I’m sure everyone in the airport thinks me and Bell are a couple and Jasper and Monty are our kids”_

“Oh Mon” Raven sighs out “How is he?”

“ _He misses you Rae—says no one will drink his moonshine_ ”

“No one else has the balls to do it”

Octavia scoffs “No one is stupid enough to do it, except you” she’s smiling teasingly at Raven before looking back to the phone “And Linc?”

“ _He’s good, misses you a bunch and can’t wait till your birthday_ ”

“Send him my love, okay?”

“ _Okay, baby_ ”

A silence falls on them for a second before Raven asks the question they’re all thinking “How’s your dad?”

“ _he_ —“ Clarke sighs “ _They think he’ll make a good recovery_ ”

“That’s great!” Octavia cried “So you can come home sooner?”

“ _I’m gonna stay till he goes home, just to make sure nothing changes, alright?_ ”

Octavia deflates but nods “yeah, alright” she mumbles “And how long is that?”

“ _about a week_ ”

“Ugh” she throws herself against the mattress “We miss you too much and it’s only been a day”

“ _I know, Tavia and I’m sorry_ ” they can hear someone yelling on the other side of the line and suddenly Octavia can hear Jasper talking frantically

“Clarke, what’s happening?”

“ _I—“_ Clarke sighs as she continues to listen to Jasper talking a million miles a minute “ _I gotta go_ ”

“Wait!” Raven says, her voice thick with worry “What’s going on?!”

“ _I just—“_ more shuffling and there is definitely yelling, angry yelling “ _I love you, okay?”_

“We love you too”

They can’t anything else out before the dial tone is heard and silence fills their room.

 

-

 

Clarke is talking peacefully to Raven and Octavia when there’s a slam of a door, shouting and suddenly Jasper is in her room “Auroraishereandsheispissesandshewantstohurtyouand—“

She’s trying to listen to her girlfriends and listen to Jasper, she wants to answer Octavia “I—“ but then she hears ‘Aurora’ and little more clearly and her heart in her stomach “I gotta go” she’s deadly calm and she can her Raven asking questions

“I just—“ she’s trying to think of something to say but nothing is coming to her—Octavia can’t know, she’ll be too worried so she settles for a quick reassurance “I love you, okay?”

She faintly years their ‘We love you’ and then she hits the end button.

She clambers off the bed and goes to a still frantic Jasper “Honey” he’s still talking a million miles a minute “Jasp!”

He shuts up and looks at Clarke with wide eyes “Jasper, what’s going on?”

“Aurora” he says breathlessly “She’s outside”

Clarke knows that this would happen, she can’t expect everyone to be okay with her homecoming—especially Aurora Blake.

 

 

-

 

 

_Octavia can’t breathe, she’s hyperventilating and all that’s keeping her grounded is the two hands gripping on to her._

_Raven and Clarke._

_They’re sitting on the couch with Bellamy right behind her, he’s gripping her shoulders and rubbing them softly while she waits for her mom to respond—her mom._

_“I—“ She’s cut off when her mother raises a hand sharply, she clamps her mouth shut._

_Her mother opens her mouth to respond but nothing comes out, they stay in silence before she feels Bellamy’s hands leave her shoulders and her brother is going and crouching in front of their mother_

_“Mom?” she looks to him and her stare is cold_

_“Did you know?”_

_“I—“ he swallows back the lie Octavia told him to tell earlier that day, ‘just say no, idiot!’ and instead says the truth “Yes mom, I knew”_

_Nothing else can happen before she raises her hand and a sharp slap is given to his face, he stumbles to the floor and Clarke lets go of Octavia’s hand and goes to tend to Bellamy_

_“Don’t touch him” Aurora spits out at Clarke “You filthy person, don’t you dare touch him!”_

_Clarke opens her mouth to say something; anything but it just doesn’t come out. Nothing but a choked whimper comes out._

_Aurora, once she feels like Clarke is far enough from both Bellamy and Octavia, turns to Raven “And you” she says, hatefully “you will let go of my daughter’s hand’_

_Raven grips onto Octavia tighter._

_“Mom” Octavia pleads “Please don’t”_

_On one swift motion Aurora has her hands on Octavia’s shoulder and is yanking her roughly up to a standing position and away from Raven “Do not tell me what to do” Octavia can see tears in her mom’s eyes “I didn’t raise you to hurt me like this, Octavia”_

_“I—“ she takes a breath to steady herself “Mom, I’m not hurting you”_

_“You’re dating two girls, Octavia!” her mother screeches at her and the girl winces “The bible doesn’t condone that!”_

_“Mom” Octavia cries out, both from the way her mom is screaming at her and how hard she’s gripping her “Please, I love them”_

_A silence falls over the room and Aurora lets go of Octavia, her shoulders are throbbing and the dead look in her mom’s eyes scares her. Raven goes to a silently crying Clarke and holds her close—the blonde never did well with confrontation._

_“Mom?”_

_“If you—“ She cuts herself off and takes a deep breath “If you think I’m going to let you do this—you’re wrong”_

_“You can’t stop me from loving them” Octavia is crying freely and she wants to sound strong but it isn’t working_

_“If you want to love them then be ready to live with me hating you”_

_Octavia feels her heartbreak—her mom. She grasps at her mom’s shirt “No mom”_

_“Then tell them to leave” Aurora points her finger where Raven is holding Clarke “Tell them to leave and never come back”_

_Octavia looks at Clarke and Raven and then to her mom “I—“ she feels her heart break—she doesn’t want to lose her mom but she doesn’t want to lose Raven and Clarke._

_The only people she ever felt would love her as much and as hard as she loved them._

_She can see Raven is preparing for Octavia to tell her to leave and she can see Clarke already crying as if she already accepted it and that— **that** sound is something that engrained itself into Octavia’s memory._

_And then it hit her—if her mom loved her enough, she wouldn’t have to make to her choose._

_“I love them” Octavia sighs out “I love them and I will always love them. You can’t stop me from spending the rest of my life with them”_

_Aurora slaps her daughter and Clarke has to hold Raven back from attacking the older woman, she leans down to Octavia’s height “Watch me”_

_With that she leaves her apartment and Octavia can’t focus on anything. She falls to the floor and she feels Clarke and Raven cradle her and somehow—it soothes her, if just for a second._

 

 

-

 

Aurora’s cold voice is all she can hear and it sends a chill down Clarke’s spine, and then she remembers what she did to Octavia and how she broke her and Clarke is hyperaware of how close she is now and how something finally got up with her.

She pushes Jasper to the side and he’s gripping her shirt “Clarke, no” he hisses out

“We can’t run forever” she shrugs Jasper off and opens the door, she walks into the living room where Bellamy and his mother are locked in a screaming match. She takes a deep breath and summons every deity ever to help her “Aurora”

The room goes cold and silent. Her head snaps to Clarke and she hasn’t seen hatred like that in so long, Clarke already wants to run.

The woman stalks over to Clarke and her hands are wound tightly into fists “Where’s my daughter?” her voice is low and cold _and_ angry.

“She’s safe” she straightens out her back and tries to summon her confidence “She’s happy more than she _ever_ was here”

“She’s a child—you are harboring a runaway. You will tell me where she is”

“I don’t know where she is”

Aurora narrows her eyes are her “Bullshit”

Clarke smirks “Yeah” She’s sure somewhere in California—Raven is smiling.

It doesn’t really register that Aurora slapped her, she’s not sure why, she remembers the sting and the pain but it doesn’t really register.

Aurora is smirking at her but Clarke refuses to cry and let her know she hurt her so she takes a breath and locks eyes with the older woman “I don’t know how someone as good and pure as Octavia came out of someone as hateful and spiteful as you” Aurora wants to hit her again. She can see it.

“You’re a sad excuse for a mother, you’re mean and hateful and, as someone who grew up Christian, I’m here to tell you that God would spit on you before he would ever embrace you” She wants to hurt her, make her cry like Octavia did and Clarke can see she safely did the job but then a fist meets her face and everything is black.

 

-

A groan escapes her before she even opens her eyes and her hands are being cradled someone, she slowly opened her eyes and looked to the side of her to see her mom clutching her hands “I—Mom?”

Abby stands up as fast as she possibly could and leans over Clarke “Hey, baby”

Clarke tries to sit up but her mom’s gentle hands on her shoulders keep her down “Where am I?” she croaked out

“The emergency room” Abby sounds angry “Octavia’s mom gave you quite the shiner”

Her hand automatically comes up to her face and she winces to under even her own soft touch, it feels like someone is punching her all over again.

She releases a low moan “I shouldn’t have provoked her”

Abby shakes her head “No, she’s the adult—she shouldn’t have punched a child” anger is clear in her voice and Clarke wonders for a second what happened to Aurora.

“Mom, I’m not a kid anymore”

“Clarke you just turned 18” the disapproval in her voice is clear “And you’ve been away for 6 weeks”

She shrugs her mother off “I want to go home”

“yeah, okay” Abby stands up “I can take you home”

Clare looks to her mom “Let’s be clear here—when I say home I mean Bellamy and Lincoln’s”

“Clarke...”

“No mom” she slowly sits off and shrugs her mom’s hands off her “I want to go there”

“But I—“

“Mom you can take me or I can call Bellamy” the air is tense and Abby wants to fight her on it but she simply nods

“Alright” she shifts on her feet “Just let me get my purse from your father’s room, okay?”

With a quick nod Abby is quickly on her way to Jake’s room, she sits there for a second before digging her phone out of her pocket. The time glares up at her; _3:15 A.M_. she considers calling Octavia and Raven but it would be 1 in the morning over there so she just shoves the phone back in her pocket and waits for her mom to get back.

 

-

 

The ride is weird for them both but Clarke wouldn’t deny that it felt nice to have her near her despite their last conversation caused Clarke to run away from home.

They don’t talk much or at all until Abby pulls up in front of Bellamy’s apartment, they both stay still for a second before Clarke unbuckles herself “Thanks, mom” she mummers and she’s about to leave but her mom’s hand caught her wrist

‘Clarke?” she doesn’t say anything instead she just looks to her “I’m sorry, honey”

She tenses and Abby lets go of her but she doesn’t make any more moves to leave instead she just keeps still “What are you sorry for, mom?”

“I shouldn’t have said those awful things to you—Clarke you are a good person, who you love shouldn’t matter and me and your father, we—“ Abby sighs “We’re sorry”

Clarke mumbles a before exiting the car “Thank you, mom”

They both know it’s not for the ride and that’s all that matters.

 

-

 

“I’m sorry” it the first thing that Bellamy says to her before he hugs her

She shrugs “It’s alright; I got worse when we were kids”

“She shouldn’t have even come over” he sighs heavily and Clarke can’t help but see how much older he looks “I had only talk to her once since you guys left and she seemed _better_ ”

“It’s not your fault”

“I’m still sorry”

“you always are”

 

-

 

She’s in the middle of a fairly pleasant dream when she hears the annoying chirp from Raven’s phone, she slaps her hand over the phone and presses a button, the screen lights up annoyingly bright and Clarke winces at the brightness and the text.

**Octavia: Use Bell’s laptop to skype us. Plz.**

She looks over at the clock and realizes she had been sleeping most of the day as the alarm clock reads 12 in the afternoon. She throws the covers off her body and drags her hand over her face and that’s when she remembers everything from last night.

She winces at the thought of Raven and Octavia seeing her now, black eye.

She pads to the living room to see Lincoln curled up in the couch “Afternoon” she plops down on the couch and her throws her arm around her and pulls her in her close, she rests her head against his shoulder.

That’s when she eyes the laptop on the coffee table, with a sigh she sits up and grabs the laptop, she plops it on her lap and quickly types in the password (OctaviaMarieBlake—she makes fun of Bellamy for it _all_ the time) and makes works of finding the Skype icon.

She spares a glance up to Lincoln “How much do you think they’re gonna freak out?”

“Octavia is definitely going to try and come out here” he hums a bit “And Raven probably won’t fight her on it”

Clarke sighs heavily “Let’s hope you’re wrong”

She clicks on the icon, finds Octavia’s profile and clicks ‘call’, she waits with a bated breath for her girlfriends to pick up.

It takes a few seconds but Octavia’s face pops up all bright smiles with  Jasper on her lap but her face darkens almost immediately “ _What in the actual fuck_?!”

Clarke winces; it hurts her to hear that—she can’t imagine what her poor baby feels.

Raven is almost immediately next to Octavia trying to see what caused the girl to scream and Clarke is actually scared.

Jasper jumps off Octavia’s lap as soon as Raven speaks.

“Who the fuck did that?” her voice is deadly clam while Octavia looks like she could kill somebody, Clarke looks over to Lincoln who is slipping off the couch sending Clarke an apologetic look.

“Guys I mean honestly it’s not that bad, I mean—“

“Touch it”

Clarke’s taken aback by Raven’s request “What?”

“If it’s not _so_ bad, _touch it_ ”

“I—“

“Clarke…”

She lets out a sigh and casts her look downwards “Alright, alright. It hurts like a bitch”

“Who in the fuck did that?” Octavia is way passed angry

“I—“

“Mom did” everyone looks behind Clarke to see Bellamy, he quickly takes Lincoln’s place and smiles “Hey O”

Octavia smiles brightly “Hey, big brother” she really misses seeing his stupid face, but of course her smiles slips off as soon as she realizes what Bellamy said “Wait, what?”

He sighed “Apparently mom caught wind of Clarke coming home and she came over here and well…”

“What happened, Bell?”

“Clarke told mom off and Mom punched her”

She stayed quiet for a second before “ _Fucking bitch_!” Octavia practically throws the laptop off her lap and Raven takes it while she eyes Octavia, she speaks without looking back at the screen

“Clarke?”

“Yeah?”

“I think our girl has finally lost it”

Clarke nods “I would have to agree, babe” there is angry mumbles heard on Raven and Octavia’s side and Raven looks worried “Rae, what happening?”

“…She’s packing?”

“Wait what?”

Raven huffs and finally looks back at the screen “I think she wants to go back, I can’t tell she’s just talking to herself and Jasper”

“Ugh” Clarke runs her hand through her hair “You can’t let her come back here”

“I know that but I don’t think I can stop her” Raven grips the sides of laptop and turns it so the camera is facing Octavia who is, in fact, angrily throwing clothes into a bag while muttering to herself and occasionally looking to Jasper for any thoughts “Now I’m sure she’s lost it” is all she hears from Raven

“Shush Raven” Clarke chastises, she takes a breath and tries to use her sweetest voice “Octavia?” nothing “O?” still nothing “Tavia?” Clarke is getting frustrated at being ignored “Octavia Marie Blake!”

“What?!” Octavia throws the bag down and looks to the camera

“Baby, I need you to calm down, okay?”

“No”

“Octavia—“

“No _that_ _bitch_ punched you in the face—she’s not getting away with it”

“Tav, I’ll live”

“It doesn’t matter!” she throws the rest of the clothes that were in her hands on the floor and crosses the room to stand in front of the computer “She shouldn’t have hit you, she’s mad at me—let her take it out on me”

“Octavia, baby, please listen to me, okay?” she nods, hesitantly “Good” Clarke takes a breath “O, you can’t come back here okay?” she opens her mouth to argue but Clarke puts her hand up “You’re still seventeen, babe so you need to stay there, alright? If you come over here, who is going to make sure that Raven doesn’t sell Jasper—“

“Hey!”

Clarke ignores Raven but it gets a smile out of Octavia “We need you, okay? Me and Rae need you and we can’t have you if you come over here to avenge my eye, alright?”

Octavia sighs “alright”

“Good” Clarke smiles softly “I love you”

“I love you too, boo just don’t—“ Octavia huffs “Don’t let yourself get hurt anymore, okay? I like your face”

“Me too!”  Raven says from somewhere off-screen, she laughs softly at her two girls

“Yeah I’ll make sure not to let the goods get damaged”

Octavia looks at Bellamy “Bell, promise you’ll take care of Clarke?”

He throws his arm around her and tugs her close “Always take care of my princess”

Raven’s face reappears, finally and she glares at Bellamy “Watch yourself, Blake”

 

-

 

Octavia is lying on the bed with Jasper on her chest when Raven comes into the room with food, Octavia didn’t make a move for the bag, once.

Raven noticed “O?”

“hmm?”

“You alright?”

“No”

Raven sighs and drops the bag on the counter and walks to the bed, she kicks her shoes off and crawls into the bed and lies down so she’s facing Octavia “What’s wrong, baby?”

“I—“ Octavia turns on her side and Jasper quickly readjusts to curl into a ball “Clarke got hurt”

“Yeah but she’s a big girl, she can take care of herself”

“But it was _my_ fault” her eyes are shiny and Raven sighs

“It wasn’t you fault, O—you couldn’t have predicted what your mom would do”

“No but she’s my mom, we knew that she was still mad that we ran”

“Yeah, baby, Clarke knew” Raven sighed and grabbed Octavia’s hands “Our girl knew what she was getting into”

“I just—“Octavia sighs, sadly “I wish we could’ve been there to help or _something_ ”

“We can’t control the outcome, O” Raven takes to stroking Octavia’s hand with her thumb to soothe her “She probably would’ve hurt you and me and Clarke would’ve gone to prison for killing her had you been there and _we_ both know Clarke can’t handle prison”

Octavia laughs a little and Raven sees that as a success, she leans in and presses a soft kiss to her lips “I still want to go” she mumbles against Raven’s mouth and the girl sighs

“We need to stay” Raven gains a mischievous glint in her eye and smiles “besides I’m sure we can have better reunion sex here rather than at home, right?”

 

-

 

It was officially three days into Clarke’s trip to Alexandria when Clarke felt herself actually aching to be away.

And everyone around her was going crazy from her mood.

She had snapped at nearly everybody for anything they did, nothing they did was ever right, or it was too loud, or too quiet.

After yelling at Jasper for slurping his coffee too loudly, Bellamy pulled her aside.

“Look I get that you miss Raven and O but you need to just calm down or something, okay?”

Her eyes narrowed at him “Are you telling me to calm down?”

“I—Yes” he stumbled at first but he puffed out his chest and nodded firmly

“The girl is up all night at the hospital with her dad, who barely gets to even _talk_ to her girlfriends” By the point, Bellamy is scared and he’s deflated “The girl who drags herself out of bed every morning to make sure you and Lincoln don’t starve because neither of you dumbasses seem to know how to cook?!” she sighs angrily “And to top it all off—I have to deal with all of you seeming to think it’s okay to jump down my throat for being upset!” she sighs and crosses her arms over her chest “So I will ask you again—are you talking to me?” her voice is lowered and her demeanor is cool but Bellamy still finds himself to be scared.

“I—“ he sighs heavily “N-No”

“Good” she gives him one last hard stare before turning on her heel and going to the room she had been occupying.

Monty and Jasper peek their head from around the corner of the wall and eye the boy who is still glued to his spot “She’s like a mom who finally cracked from not having help raising her kids” Bellamy looks up at them and raises a brow

“What?”

“Clarke is a stressed out mom”

“guys…”

“And the only thing that can soothe her is out other moms”

Bellamy sighs and stops speaking—he obviously isn’t going to get two words in.

Monty nods along with Jasper’s words “Clarke is our mom who’s firm but loving”

“Yeah and Raven is are hard as shit mom who will beat our ass if we get out of line but underneath she’s a big softy” he gasps a little “And Octavia is definitely our fun mom” he sighs “Bellamy what do you think?”

They both look up to find Bellamy gone from his spot.

 

-

 

Octavia nearly attacks her phone when it lets out a loud ring, she quickly answers it and the desperation in her tone is clear “Hello?”

“ _Sorry, O—just brother_ ”

She sighs “Oh”

“ _Don’t sound too disappointed_ ”

“I’m sorry, Bell” she sighs and plops herself on the bed “I- We just really miss Clarke”

“ _Trust me, she misses you_ ”

“That doesn’t sound good”

“ _She nearly slapped Jasper for eating a cookie too loudly and don’t get me started on what happened when I tried to talk to her about it_ ”

“My poor baby”

“ _Baby?! She nearly ripped my head off_ ”

Octavia glared even though he couldn’t see it “Leave her alone, she’s going through a lot”

“ _But—“_

“I will tell Raven you’re picking on Clarke”

“ _But I’m not, she’s—_ “

“She’s right in the bathroom, Bellamy Blake. Do you want me to call her?”

Bellamy sighed and thought back to Monty and Jasper’s conversation “ _You aren’t the fun mom_ ”

Octavia was definitely taken aback “what?”

 

-

 

“Clarke just go be with them” she looks over to Bellamy and sighs—nearly everyone has told her the same thing (except for Abby and Jake, of course) “You are either crying or snapping at someone. We know your dad will be fine so just go”

“I can’t just go” she sighs and leans against the couch “I have to make sure he’s okay”

 

-

 

When a nearly perfect aimed mug nearly hits Lincoln in the head, Clarke agrees to go back early.

 

-

 

“I’m sorry, what?” she sighs and tries to maintain her cool, she knew her parents would put up a fight with her

“I’m going back early, it hurts to be away for so long”

“Clarke, it’s only been 5 days”

“I know!” she puts her head in her hands “I just—“ she sighs “I don’t want to be away”

A hand on her back makes her tense “Go be with them” her dad’s voice soothes her slightly “It’s hard to be away from the people you love”

Clarke wants to cry as she thinks about how only nearly two months ago Abby and Jake nearly sent her away to a school where she could be ‘fixed’.

She looks to her mother who nods, hesitantly and only slightly, but it’s a nod.

“Mom, about the money…”

Abby puts her hand up “Don’t talk about it, has it been taking care of you?”

Clarke nods “Gas isn’t cheap and we’re thinking of getting an apartment”

“Then keep it” Abby sighs “Just when you get settled, tell me where you are so I can visit?”

Clarke is more than happy to agree.

 

-

 

She kisses everybody goodbye and assures each and every one of them that they’ll know in a couple weeks, they nod and try their best not to look sad.

Clarke drops the charges against Aurora for ‘assaulting’ her the day she leaves; Bellamy promises her that his mom won’t follow them.

On the plane ride, as she sleeps, she filled with dreams of becoming whole again once she has her girls and Jasper with her, in her arms.

 

-

 

Okay so she didn’t tell the girls she was coming back—she was _trying_ to be romantic and surprise them. She just wasn’t prepared for them not to be home and for her to end up sitting outside the hotel room while Jasper whined from the other side.

Currently Clarke is laid on her stomach with her cheek pressed to the scratchy carpet of the hallway, while she wiggled her fingers under the small crack that was underneath the door.

She looked crazy but only one person had passed her so far so she wasn’t _too_ concerned with looking batshit crazy.

She’s in the middle of cooing at Jasper when she hears someone clear their throat “Excuse me?”

Clarke feels her heart stop, she slowly backs away and turns her head to see Raven looking down at her curiously, a look that vanished as soon as she saw it was in fact Clarke.

“—Clarke?”

The blonde scrambled to her feet and quickly pulled Raven to her, wrapped her arms around her neck, tears threatening to spill. “Hi” she chokes out quietly

“Y-You’re back already?” Raven’s arms are tight around Clarke’s waist, not wanting to let go. She presses a kiss to wherever she can reach which is really just Clarke’s hair and some neck. She vaguely feels her nod against her neck

The blonde pulls back and smiles brightly, Raven opens her mouth to talk against but then Clarke’s mouth is one hers and the last thing Raven wants to do is talk.

The kiss is searing and when they pull back, they’re heaving as they struggle to regain their breath. It takes a second but Clarke looks around at worry etches itself on her face “Where’s Octavia?”

“Coming” Raven replies simply “She had to use the bathroom and she didn’t want to use ours”

Clarke raises an eyebrow “Why?”

Raven hums a little and absentmindedly strokes Clarke’s back with her thumbs “Jasper may or may not have pissed everywhere in the bathroom and O really didn’t want to clean it up”

She laughed lightly “He did not”

“Oh but he did” her words were wispy and she leaned in gently before capturing Clarke’s mouth with her own, she pulled back just for a second “But I really don’t want to talk about our dog’s accidents when I can be doing something _much more_ interesting” the words are mumbled against Clarke’s lips and they make her feel like her whole body is on fire

She quirks a brow “Oh really?” she kisses Raven again “I’m sure O might be a little upset that we didn’t wait for her”

Clarke feels one hand leave her waist for a few seconds and then a beep is heard, she turns around to see Raven’s hand putting the key card into the door. She gently pushes the door open and presses a kiss to Clarke’s mouth

“Let’s give her something to walk into”

Clarke doesn’t like to admit it but she really doesn’t have the willpower to say no to Raven and Octavia _especially_ when one is purring in her ear.

 

-

 

Octavia certainly did get quite the surprise when she opened the door with the picture of her two girlfriends locked together on their bed with Clarke already half naked burned into her brain.

Of course Octavia made them stop so she could properly hug Clarke and be as emotional as she wanted, but quickly resumed what Raven had started.

They really didn’t leave the room for the rest of the day.

 

 

-

 

 

They’re exhausted.

Raven had lost count on how many times they had gone at it but she’s sure they’re in the double digits by now.

They’re all quietly laying on the bed with the blanket forgotten on the floor, Clarke’s in the middle lying on her back, Raven’s on her back as well but she has Clarke’s arm wrapped around her, and Octavia had her front pressed to Clarke’s side occasionally pressing kisses to the bare skin she rested on, (Jasper is somewhere on the floor tangled in the sheet the girls had thrown off)

All of them want to sleep but for some reason every time they close their eyes, they find themselves afraid of what they might miss.

Of what could happen.

This moment was everything to each one of them. Clarke was home quelling any fears Octavia and even Raven had as she spent her time away, Octavia’s hand was linked on Clarke’s stomach with Raven’s soothing the blonde in the middle in ways she didn’t think possible. And Raven was just happy to be right where she belonged.

And, yeah, maybe they didn’t have the best living situation going for them or the best family situation going for them but— _this_ , this was home.

They way Clarke would always rub Raven’s arm or hand, making her believe she loved her every minute, every second and that she would always be there. Not willing to ever watch her fall.

How Octavia always latched on to Clarke, letting the blonde know Octavia _never_ wanted to hear Clarke cry again the way she had when her mother had given her the ultimatum,

It was the way Raven and Octavia weren’t supposed to work, on paper but somehow worked in the most beautiful and spectacular way painting their love for each other for everyone to see. And always working better than any machine Raven could dream up.

They had always felt so lost at home, where they couldn’t show their love to anyone.

And it didn’t occur to them till now that they were lost because they weren’t together, they were each other’ s homes and they never really couldn’t go home till now.

So they laid there exhausted and ready to pass out but not willing to just yet.

Instead they focus on each other’s breathing and the way each one of their chests raises and falls nearly in sync.

It’s a perfect moment that no one wanted to mess up, just yet.

 

-

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I sure hope you did!
> 
>  
> 
> Leave a comment...?


End file.
